We Are Titans
by JinxPrincess13
Summary: There is a new Titans team on the streets, eager to become official. When a major disaster strikes the earth, this new team see it as their perfect chance to prove they have what it takes. R


I guess when we were first all sighted in costume at the pizza place, we didn't seem anything special. Probably just a bunch of kids with too much of an obsession over the Titans who let their wannabe side take hold and but on some stupid costumes. Wasn't far from the truth though. We'd even picked out our own little superhero names encase we met the Titans some day. We just looked like some pathetic kids after a rough day of copying our heroes. Think what you will, but this was the start of the greatest adventure of our lives.

One pitiful week ago, we were Kathryn Walker, a clever queen bee who had just been kicked out of school, Tara Markov, some anorexic hippie with blonde hair and a bottle of hairdye, Jaime Reyes, the kid from out of town with a thing embedded in his spine, Ryan Anders, a freaky alien kid whose first order of business was to kiss Tara, and Rose Wilson, a one-eyed creep with an attitude problem. Now we were Kitten, Terra, Blue Beetle, Wildfire and Ravager.

Anyways, we were at the pizza parlour...or whatever...

"So...who's paying?"

"This is unpleasant...it's..."

"Greasy?"

"It's probably gross because Terra likes anchovies."

She probably would have made some stupid retort, but something else had grabbed her attention. A far bigger scene would have been made if Jaime hadn't taken that time to show Ryan something he could do with Pizza.

The original five titans were walking into the main area. T's eyes locked with Beast Boy's.

"Terra?" luckily for them, the titans' path brought them right past their table.

"Beast Boy! Boy, am I glad to see you!"

"You remember me now?" he asked bitterly. Terra winced.

"Yeah...this idiot hit me on the head." She jabbed her thumb in the general direction of the boys, but BB couldn't tell which one she meant. My eyes wandered, bored. My gaze lingered on Robin for a little bit, then fell to the floor as T got up to greet her ex properly. Cracks were spiderwebbing below their feet.

"Er...Beast Boy?" he ignored me. He had no reason to bother with me. He had the ugly, flat-faced, flat-chested brunette. In reality, I'm quite good friends with Tara, but I hate it when I get ignored because of anything really. The cracks spread farther, but still only around the couple. I could see the other titans look back to see what was holding their teammate up, the nasty Gothic one looking shocked, then furious, and I sort of snapped before she could. "Beast Boy, Terra!" they stared at me. I probably wasn't the one they'd expect to should out like that. The other three of the team stared as well. "Thank you...And...I wouldn't stand there if I were you." They looked down and immediately sprung away from the cracks, which then diverted to us, as though they had a mind of their own. As they passed each of us, we seemed to throw ourselves back in our own ways. Something about this just seemed...awful.

Then the floor exploded.

Guess you're expecting a cliffhanger or something, but that's not how I operate.

I wonder how many of you are drawing blanks on us right now? Beetle and Ravager are kind of difficult to explain, but I'm sure by now there are pictures and stuff all over the net. Me? My blonde hair is usually to my shoulder blades when down, but in costume it's usually up in some way. That day, it was a tight bun at the back of the head (I really can't understand the ones girls have on the actual top of their heads. What, is it some feeble attempt at looking taller? I use high heels. I'm the shortest kid in class, unfortunately.) It's also always decorated by a pink hairband. It still is, but with pretty cat ears. My outfit? Hot-pink tunic, really thick, no sleeves, matching 'armoured' pants. Y'know those supers with what looks like bandages on their wrists as part of their costume? Shiny pink ribbon tied around to the base of my palms, covering the base of these little rigid squares covering the back of my hands to the base of my fingers. Inside, sharp blades that extend to my knuckles. I also have something on my forearm which has a different weapon depending on how I was feeling that morning. Also a stupid pink eyemask cut from an old prom dress at the last minute.

Terra...have you ever seen Terra? The girl with long, loose brunette hair that, if you look closely, has blonde roots. She wears a longsleeved black shirt with a yellow T on it and yellow shorts. Her ugly brown boots are just horrible, but practical I guess. She also has this pretty butterly hairclip. One time, I stole it and tried it on myself, but it didn't suit me so I threw it down the laundry shute. She never found out it was me, thank god.

Wildfire is cute in a little kid way. Kinda like Crabbe from the Harry Potter films. He can't be more than twelve, with skin that looks like he's used too much fake tan, long burgundy curls in a ponytail that nearly reaches his waist, and he wears a purple suit quite like Starfire's, only one that covers much more and has sleeves and stuff. His eyebrows are little beads and his eyes are green on green, and he clearly has a crush on Terra. That just made everything twice as cute.

Anyways, back to the tragedy at hand, the next thing we knew, we were swarmed by giant moths. Not just any giant moths either. My daddy's mutant moths. Well, I don't have to tell you that it was dead embarassing.

And this is where I leave you guys with a cliffhanger. Rose says dinner's ready, so I'll see ya after that.

~Kitten~


End file.
